


The Highest Pirate Council [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Disney Fairies, Peter Pan (1953), Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), TaleSpin (TV), Tinker Bell (Movies), Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: disney_kink, Crossover, Gen, Humor, Pirates, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Silly, Sky Pirates, Space Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3753697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "The Highest Pirate Council" by wishes.</p><p>Elizabeth learns that being a pirate can be even less serious than Jack Sparrow makes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Highest Pirate Council [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jingle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jingle/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Highest Pirate Council](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2566889) by [Jingle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jingle/pseuds/Jingle). 



mp3, Length (with music): 8:10  
Length (without music): 7:21  
Download as an mp3 [here](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the%20highest%20pirate%20council.mp3) (with music) or [here](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the%20highest%20pirate%20council%20\(no%20music\).mp3) (without music). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!)

Streaming:

A permanent link is now available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/highest-pirate-council).

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Music: "Yo-Ho! (A Pirate's Life For Me)"- The Disney Chorus
> 
> Don Karnage has always had an ambiguous European accent, but it came out a little Russian sounding? I'M SORRY, I TRIED.
> 
> Using my cheat to swap out my "no editing square" for "character voices" for [podfic_bingo](http://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org).


End file.
